The invention relates to a prefabricated modular building element and the buildings obtained by assembling such elements.
It provides in particular such a self supporting metal structure element capable of being superimposed and/or joined side by side to adjacent elements for forming a complete building when said elements are assembled together.
The aim of the invention is generally to provide such an element which allows a multiplicity of buildings to be formed from an extremely reduced number of basic modular elements for obtaining buildings answering better the specific requirements related to the environment and/or appearance requirements and/or to architectural requirements.
Thus an aim of the invention is to provide such an element which allows buildings to be formed for dwelling, teaching, commercial and/or office use and whose inner appointments may be chosen at will depending on the desiderata of their users.
It is also an aim of the invention to provide such an element allowing a building to be formed using only simple and rapid means for assembling the elements together, in particular which allows the construction of complete buildings with metal framework without requiring, on the constructional site, cutting and/or welding means.
In this respect it is an aim of the invention to provide a prefabricated modular element which allows buildings to be formed using a little qualified or unqualified workforce only disposing of simple assembly means and handling, particularly lifting, means which are to be found usually on constructional sites.
It is finally an aim of the invention to provide such an element which, prefabricated in the factory, is readily transportable from its place of manufacture to its place of use, in particular in the form of loads of standardized dimensions as is usual in container transport.